The Highschool life of Damon Baird and Augustus Cole
by Baird's Bro124
Summary: None really. Just about their friendship and romance lives. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey it's Baird'sBro124 and I got a new story. So please read and review. Thanks!_**

**Highschool life.**

"Hey punk." The jock walked you to the boy. "Where is my lunch money," he pushed him against the lockers "How can I pay for my lunch without my money."

The boy looked at him. "Why not get your whore mom to give you some. I'm sure she gets plenty of money after tips for having free sex." The boy smiled and chuckled.

"Screw you you freak." The jock punched him to the ground and started to beat him up. "Hey, why not pick on someone your own size."

A big muscular boy walked up behind the jock and pulled them apart. "Come on man, we are all on the same team." The jock looked at him. "Pshh, I would die before I have to be on his team."

The muscular boy looked at the jock. "Well to bad." He set them down. The jock walked away. "Hey, you ok man." The boy looked up at him. "Yeah, thanks. He can be a real asshole sometimes."

"Well anyways, hi I'm Cole, Augustus Cole." Cole put out his hand. "Hey I'm Baird, Damon Baird." Baird shook his hand. "So what made you stop him, normally no one cares about me an just lets him do that."

Baird opened his locker to get his books. "Well I just hate how people think they can do whatever they want just because there are no teachers around," Cole smiled. "So I stop everything I can that's wrong."

Baird looked at him. "Well good for you." Baird shut his locker. Well I'm going to 1st period so I'll see you at lunch. K man?" Baird put out his hand. Cole took it and and said "K Baird I will see you at lunch."

Baird looked at his schedule

1st C235 English  
2nd D141 Electrical Trade  
3rd A307 Gorasni  
4th Cafe Lunch  
5th B325 Math  
6th A207 World Geography  
7th Portable 7 Healthy Lifestyles  
8th D253 Biology

"Oh great, I hate English." Baird sighed. He walked to class.

After first period Baird headed downstairs and walked into the class room. "Hey punk." The jock walked up the Baird and punched his arm very hard.

"Oh god. What now." Baird walked past him. "HEY, I'm talking to you freak." At that moment the teacher walked in and class was started.

"All right students, please sit down," Baird found a seat and sat down. At that moment a beautiful young girl ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late, I had to stay and talk to my teacher." The teacher turned to her " It's ok just find a seat and sit down." As she was looking for a seat the jock smacked her butt "Hey babe why not sit with me, you can sit one lap." He winked at her and she slapped him.

Baird chuckled and the jock looked at him. "Oh shut up freak." The teacher looked at them. "Hey quit acting like children and calm down." Lana saw a chair open and sat next to Baird who's heart started to race. 'Damn what is that feeling, it's like a warm and calm feeling'.

Baird scooted over away from Lana and it didn't go unnoticed. "Hey what's a matter, afraid of girls. Hehe." She looked at him and smiled. "No it's just that.. Um well ha you see I... Uh..." Baird turned red and turned and listened to the teacher.

'Oh god I must of looked like an idiot. What will she think of me now.'. Lana watched him and then looked at the teacher.

With 5 minutes left of class Lana looked at Baird and asked "Hey Baird um what is your favorite subject?"

He frowned. "Lanaology." He blushed all red. "Hahaha just kidding its a joke." He smiled and at that moment the jock pulled him around and punched him right on his nose and broke it.

"OH MY GOD MY FRIGGIN NOSE. HOLY SHIT YOU ASSHOLE." Baird fell to his knees. "That's right you weak punk." The jock looked at Lana "Hey babe did you like that. Real sexy right." Lana was so pissed now. "YOU GODDAMN ASS HOLE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She walked up to him and slapped him.

Baird smiled and turned towards the jock. The jock smiled back "Oh yeah, you are getting it now freak." The jock punched at Baird but he dodged it and punched the jock in the gut. Then again and again and again.

The jock got up and clutched at his stomach. "Oh hell no BITCH!" He ran at Baird and hit him in the face. Baird stumbled back and hit the wall. "Nice punch but you gotta do better than that."

Baird smiled and punched back. He hit the jock right in the face at the exact moment the administrator walked in. "Oh shit." Baird and the jock said at the same time.

The dude grabbed Baird and the jock and hauled them to his office. "Dude this sucks so much." For the rest of the day Baird had to stay calm and couldn't talk to the jock. He went to 3rd period and learned 4 new words.

'Finally lunch. Here I come Cole.' Baird got in there and everyone was staring at him. 'Oh god did everyone see the fight'. Cole waved him huge arms around and Baird sat next to him. "Hey baby what up.!"

"Nothing much Cole, just got in a fight that's all." Cole laughed "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU in a FIGHT. Yeah right." Baird looked at him. "Screw you Cole. It sucked for me." Baird leaned on his arm and shut his eyes.

"DAMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AT THE BASE. I CANT LET YOU GET HURT!" Duke yelled out at his little brother across the 2 barriers during battle. "I CANT LET YOU GET HURT YOU ARE MY ONLY BROTHER. I NEED YOU DUKE." Damon yelled out as he started a blind fire.

"DAMN IT DAMON. STAY THERE, IM COMING TO GET YOU." Duke Rodie ran to Damon. "I got you. Come on ill escort you to the 'Dill then you have to go ok buddy." Duke smiled at his 16 year old brother "Fine. But you better come home. I need you."

Damon hugged his 23 year old brother. "I love you Duke." Duke looked at him. "I love you too buddy."

Baird woke up to small Han shaking him. "Baird, hey Baird wake up." He looked up and saw Lana. "Hey Lana what's up."

Baird stretched. "So who is Duke." At the mention of that name Damon tensed up. "Don't EVER speak of that name."

**_Uh Oh why did Baird say that. Review and give me some ideas and I will try to use all of them._**


	2. The fight

**_Chapter 2_**

**_(Sorry about the language. Just watched 21 jump street. Awesome movie.)_**

"Woah man, what's wrong with it." Lana sat down next to Baird. "Yeah what Cole said. What is wrong."

Baird sighed. "Nothing ok just don't speak of him." Baird turned the other way. 'Just don't ok'.

"Hey it's ok Baird, we are your friends you can tell us anything. Please." Lana looked at him and grabbed his hands.

Baird turned all red and his heart started to beat real fast. 'God damnit not again. Please not again. Stop beating so fast.' Baird was not sure what to say to those beautiful sparkling pink eyes.

'God I love her dyed eyes'.Baird leaned in closer and closer very slowly. "He was my older brother who never came back after going into battle. He promised me he would." Lana leaned in closer slowly too. "I'm really sorry Damon, that must be really horrible."

They were 1 inch from kissing and they could feel each others breath. "DING DING DING DING DING DING." The bell rang and lunch ended.

"Damn it." Baird cursed the time limit. "Tehe." Lana smiled. "I'll see you in 7th period." She kissed his cheek.

Baird blushed a crimson red. "O...o...o...o..." Lana chuckled and walked away. "Haha Baird, looks like you have met your match." Cole patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, lucky me." Baird got up and headed to 5th period. After Math Baird went to the bathroom. "Oh thank god. I gotta take a piss."

He went to the urinal and unzipped his pants."Well, Well, Well. Looky what we got here." The jock walked up to Baird. 'Well shit' Baird finished and zipped his pants up.

"Screw off Jack brain." Baird pushed past him to the sink. "What did you call me ass wipe." He walked closer to Baird. "You heard me pumpkin head." Baird dried his hands and went for the door.

"Where are you going." The jock stopped him and pushed him into the wall. "Look just... Get off me. I don't want to fight you."

Baird walked past him out the door. "Oh hell no.". The jock kicked the stalls and ran out side."Hey asshole. Where the FUCK are you going."

"Shut up bitch. Go suck your BF's Dick mother fucker." Baird yelled back. The jock punched at him and missed.

"Get back here you cocksucker." The jock ran at him and Baird tripped him. A bag of Marijuana and a pound of coke fell out of the jocks jacket.

Baird pulled out a gun and a badge. "Under cover cop dick face. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you DO say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present before and during the questioning and if you cannot afford one we will appoint you one at public expense and no cost to you for your representation before and during questioning."

"God damn under cover cop mother fucker. When I get out of jail I'm gonna fuck you up bitch." The jock sighed. "Alright, I will report that to the judge."

All the kids around them gasped and Baird frowned. "What. Haven't you ever seen a cop before." He picked up the jock and met his extraction team outside.

"Don't you just love school." Baird smiled and laughed. At that moment Baird woke from his day dream. "Did you hear me punk I said where are you going."

"Huh... I guess no where." Baird closed his eyes and was ready for anything. At that moment he felt a large impact to his face.

The more he got punched the longer he started to blackout. 'This is what I would do for you Lana'. Baird wanted to make her all his but this ass wipe jock keeps getting jealous about Baird.

"You will never get her...shhh...shhh...shhe.. She is too good for you." The jock stopped punching "What did you say pea brain."

"I said that she is too good for you. You will never get her." Baird smiled an showed his bloody teeth. The jock got angry and punched him so hard he flew through the door.

All the kids around were watching them. "Damn, should we stop them." One boy asked his friend. "Nah I'm not getting in the middle of that.

Baird took all the hits and wouldn't stop smiling. The jock punched harder and harder. "DAMON, GET OFF OF HIM." Lana ran and hit at the jock.

When she did the jock turned towards her and slapped her on the cheek. Baird watched and at that very moment no one was madder than Baird. He was so mad that it was like his eyes really were on fire.

The jock turned back to punch Baird but he stood his hand. "You son I a bitch." Baird whispered. He punched the jock so hard that he went flying and hit the wall.

Baird got up and walked towards the jock. He grabbed him by his Jackst collar. Baird punched him hard. "Hasn't your mom ever told you it's illegal to hit a girl."

Baird threw him to the ground. He ran at the hurt jock and kicked him. He got on the jocks chest an started to punch him. (It looks like the execution from the game)

Baird was about to hit the final blow when he punched the tile next to the jocks head and it cracked. He got up and was breathing hard. "Don't ever punch a girl ever again." He walked over to Lana and helped her up.

Baird had blood all over his face and shirt. His nose started to drip blood so he went and cleaned up in the bathroom. "I'll see you later Lana."

'Damn. I hate school so friggin much.' Baird turned on the water and cleaned off his hands. His felt a burning feeling on his hands and he figured his hands got cuts on his knuckles.

After his hands he washed his face. He cupped his hands and splashed water on his face and immediately felt better. He had taken off his shirt and put it in the sink next to him which has hot, hot water and Baird almost burned himself.

His mixed in some hand soap and washed out all the blood. He put it under the hand dryer and layed his shirt on the counter. He finished washing off the blood and put his shirt on.

By the time he was finished he missed all of 6th period. "Oh great." He headed outside. "Hey Baird. I'm sorry about that fight, I wish I had made it in time."

Cole met up with Baird and nudged his shoulder.


End file.
